


Correspondence

by WhimsicalGypsy



Series: All things Cullrian [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cullens First Time Recieving, Dirty Letters, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, cullrian - Freeform, mild bondage, mild panty kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalGypsy/pseuds/WhimsicalGypsy
Summary: Cullen wants to try bottoming, he and Dorian send dirty letters to eachother, Dorian makes good on his smutty promises. Cullen loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

Breathless, Dorian pressed a kiss to the Commanders smiling lips,

“Write to me?” Cullen asked shyly, face flushed. 

They were at the gates of Skyhold, the Inquisitor and Co were mounted and ready to leave for The Hissing Wastes, Cullen had been mid way through a training drill with the newest recruits when he saw the party readying to leave. It was a mild day considering they were in the mountains, Cullen was only wearing his boots and breeches, heavy sword in his right hand and tall glinting shield in his left, barking orders. He was a sight to behold. Dorian thought he was sculpted by the Maker himself, strong broad shoulders, muscular arms, tight toned abdomen, Dorian couldn’t help but ogle.

He didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye, but he couldn’t just stroll up mid – training session and plant one on the Commander, so he put his fingers to his lips, kissing them, and inclined his head, directing his intentions. Cullen called a halt and jogged to the gates, following the mage, leading to this moment.

“As often as I can” Dorians gaze wandered, scanning the expanse of sweat sheened skin before him.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something, I thought we had more time..” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, a self conscious, embarrassed gesture. The Inquisitor shouted for them to leave, Dorian hauled himself onto his charger.  
“Can you put it in a letter?” Dorian frowned, concerned.  
“Yes, a letter” Now Dorian was definitely concerned, Cullen was wearing a mischievous grin. He responded in kind and directed his horse.  
“Stay safe, Andraste guide you!” Cullen shouted as they galloped out of Skyhold. 

Cullen watched until the party rode out of sight, he turned and walked back to his men, who were smirking and wolf whistling.   
“Yes yes back to work, you! Shield up!” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had only just arrived at The Hissing Wastes and Dorian already despised it. They had just set up camp and tethered the horses when a letter was handed to him from a scout, he thanked her and pocketed it, saving it for later. He sat and ate with the group, swapped stories and eventually retired to his tent, he was stripping off his clothes, cursing the sand when he felt the crumple of paper in his pocket, his letter, he’d forgotten. He lay, in his underclothes and unrolled the parchment.


	2. Chapter 2

My Dear Dorian,  
I hope this letter meets you well and you aren’t too frustrated by the environment. As you’re use to being pampered, I understand it’s still quite a shock for you to rough it with us Fereldens. We have some chevaliers here, a good will gesture from Orlais. They saw us on your departure, one seems quite taken with you, if I hear another word from him about how your perfectly round behind looks in a saddle I will have to throttle him. Did you encounter any trouble? I miss you already, everything is much more dull without your presence.   
All my love, Cullen. 

Dorian was grinning like a fool who knew it but he couldn’t help it, the Commanders words melted him, he grabbed a quill and spare parchment and penned his reply.

My Dearest Cullen,   
We are all well here, no trouble, well nothing that couldn’t be handled. I’ve been practising different forms of magic, remind me to show you when I’m back it’s very impressive. You have the gall to call me pampered? I take Umbrage to such accusations, no one has peeled a grape for me in weeks! As for the chevalier, is he handsome? It’s nice to know my behind is receiving the admiration it deserves. I miss you to Amatus, I’ve grown accustomed to your snoring I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep without it. What is it you wished to discuss at the gates?   
All Yours, always, Dorian. 

My Dear Dorian, My Love,  
You seem to have survived eating un – peeled grapes since then, so I’m sure you can continue. The chevalier is under my charge, I’ve got him polishing everyones armour, petty I know but I take my opportunities where I can, he’s not handsome, definitely not worthy of your gaze. Also I do not snore. I wanted to ask if you’d like to try something new? Like we did at the Winter Palace but, more? Maker don’t make me write the words. Stay safe, walk in the Makers light.  
All my love, Cullen.

Dearest Commander,   
I am intrigued, how much further from what we did at the Winter Palace do you wish to venture? I would be lying if I said I hadn’t imagined it. I was half hard reading your last letter just thinking about it. You are a cruel man, to tease me with such fantasies when I have nought but my hand to relieve myself. You’re always in my thoughts, especially the naughty ones.  
All my love, Dorian. 

My beautiful Dorian,  
Well, I’ve imagined it to and, in my fantasies, we’ve done it all and more. You know I’ve never done that, but I’d like to try with you, if you’re willing. Maker Dori the thought of you laying in your tent thinking about me and bringing yourself pleasure makes me want you all the more. I’m sitting at my desk as I write this, I can’t stop thinking about you. About what you could do to me. I need you so much my body aches for you, stay safe.   
Forever Yours, Cullen. 

My love,  
Sorry if this letter is delayed, I’m having to wait to read yours and reply at night, to save awkward conversations as to why I’m hard as a rock while we’re trying to kill demons, or trying to conceal an erection while eating, you are a terrible tease. I would love to make love to you, I’d love to fuck you. How would you like me, I wonder? Slow, steady, on top? Or perhaps you’d like to ride me? Kaffas Cullen to see you bounce on my cock. Or maybe you’d like it from behind, hard and merciless? Would you submit to me, Commander? You and all your power, on all fours before me as I fuck you into the bed, onto your desk, against a wall? Oh I might just abandon this mission and kill my horse to get to you. Have you been pleasuring yourself? Tell me about it you naughty boy.   
Eternally Yours, Dorian. 

Dearest Dorian,  
Oh you want to play like this? Naughty letters? You’re driving me crazy. How soon till your return? I want you to take me any way you please, I want you to manhandle me. I want to feel you for days after, I want you to bring me to the edge again and again and deny me. I want you to tie my hands behind my back and make me swallow your perfect Tevinter cock. Is that okay? Too much? My face is burning but Maker I want you in every way possible, right or wrong. Stay safe, come back soon.  
All my love, Cullen. 

My Dear Cullen,  
We’re leaving for Skyhold tomorrow, it’ll be a long ride but I can’t wait to see you. Your words, Cullen I wish I could express the desire I have for you, I fear you’ve awoken something primal within me. I want you, I want to make you take it. I want you bound and gagged naked on the floor, cock hard as stone and leaking while I fuck your face. I’m going to take my pleasure from you. From all of you. Don’t touch yourself, not until I return, I want you to yearn for me, to beg. I’ll be with you soon.   
All my love, Dorian.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullens face was beet red as he read Dorians last letter, his hand had already wandered to his cock before he reached the end, he was rolling his balls in his palm, tugging slightly when he saw Dorian didn’t want him to, he wanted him to wait for his return. Cullen groaned, still tugging, imagining all that Dorian had written, it wasn’t something he was aware he wanted till now, but he wanted to be dominated, to be powerless. 

Cullen squeezed his eyes shut as he retracted his hand, his cock twitching in protest. He had fallen into a routine of doing his duties, then shutting himself away to masturbate over Dorians written words. Cullen lay in bed, hard and frustrated, Dorian wouldn’t know if he touched himself, if he bought himself release while thinking of him, spilling his seed over his belly, stroking himself through his orgasm. But Cullen would know, he couldn’t defy him. He flung his arms over his eyes, willing himself to sleep, pointedly ignoring his throbbing cock, he wanted to be good, for Dorian. 

They crested the ridge and Skyhold came into view, Dorian had been eager to be back since Cullens kinky proposal, but now he was almost there he was nervous. What if Cullen had only said those things because he was horny? What if he didn’t truly want it? What if Dorian took it too far? Dorian had rarely topped, the last time doing so roughly 10 years previous. He knew his tastes were a bit out there, but Cullen had been on his level till now, he hoped that, roles reversed, he still would be.

Cullen was pacing, he had been doing paperwork when the horn blew, signalling the party’s return and the butterflies in his stomach seem to have tripled. He had played this moment in his mind half a hundred times, he had somehow failed to take in to account his nerves. He ran down the steps leading to the gates to greet them, feeling his underclothes caress his sensitive skin. 

He had invested in new smalls. A surprise for Dorian, he hoped he would like anyway. They were silk, deep purple, small, tight but not uncomfortable, the sort of thing that would suit Dorian more than Cullen. He’d felt a bit ridiculous wearing them but Dorian always lingered around Cullens small clothes, rubbing him through them, mouthing his cock while he was still wearing them, he even wore pretty lace ones on occasion, when he felt like teasing, so he thought this could be alluring to the mage. 

Cullen stood with a few other well wishers, Cassandra among them, at the gates as the party rode in, no one appeared to be injured. Cullen greeted everyone and asked politely how things were in the Wastes as Dorian dismounted, grabbed Cullen by the hand and started yanking him in the opposite direction. The Inquisitor laughed and waved them away, turning to steal a kiss from the Seeker. They walked up the steps to Skyholds Hall, Dorian close behind him, eyes ablaze. 

“Dorian, where are we-?” Dorian placed a hand on the small of the Commanders back, guiding him to a side door.   
“My chambers. I’m in charge tonight am I not? Unless of course you’ve changed your mind?”   
“No no I haven’t I just-” Dorian pressed him into the corridor wall, kissing him fiercely. In contrast his words were softly spoken,  
“Are you sure Amatus? It’s okay if you don’t want to” Cullen groaned into the kiss, grinding his hips against the mages.  
“I do I - I have a surprise for you” Dorian watched a blush spread over Cullens face. Oh this was going to be a fun night. They jogged the staircase leading to Dorians room, hands yanking at eachother as they went, like two young boys who had just discovered themselves. Cullen opened the door and turned to face the mage, Dorian placed his hands onto Cullens shoulders and pushed him into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Dorian walked him to a bath that sat in a side room attached to his,  
“Sit here, I want you to watch me bathe” Dorian offered Cullen a chair, a few feet from the tub facing it directly.  
“You’re.. Having a bath? Can’t that wait?” Cullen whined as Dorian pushed him to sit in the chair, he was already hard, pressing against silk and the lacing of his breeches he thought he might combust.  
“No, I’ve been in a desert for weeks now, watch me.” So Cullen sat back and watched as Dorian began peeling off his clothes, his movements slow, seductive. Dorian pressed a hand to the side of the tub, it was a big, claw footed thing, horrifically Orlesian. The air crackled around them as Dorian heated the water. He took his time swaying out of his trousers, making Cullen squirm in his seat. Naked, Dorian poured fruity smelling oils and flower petals into the water, and climbed in. 

Dorian sat in the water, smirking at Cullens obvious frustration, he lay back slightly and sighed as the tension drained away from his muscles. The bath was deep, beautifully Orlesian allowing Dorian space to fully submerge himself. He came up for air and began washing his face. Then his hair. After rinsing he took a clean cloth, wet it and covered it in flowered soap and stood so he could wash his body.

Cullens eyes tracked the mages every move, without realising he had shuffled to the edge of his seat, back straight, mouth slightly open eyelids heavy with lust. He watched as Dorian stood and began washing his arms. Cullen didn’t know where to looks. Dorian was perfect, wet, soapy and hard. Cullen palmed his cock through his breeches, needing to relieve some pressure.

Dorian grinned when he saw Cullen touch himself, he wasn’t sure he’d made the conscious effort to do so. Dorian ran the cloth over his torso, grazing his nipples, with a low moan he ran soapy fingers over the perked nub, pinching slightly. He continued to wash his body, then moved onto his legs, saving the best till last.

Cullen was having a difficult time, rooted to the chair he could do nothing but watch as Dorian teased himself before his eyes. Slowly, he loosened the laces of his trousers and slid his hand into his smalls, gripping his aching cock, causing him to groan. Dorians eyes snapped up at him upon hearing it, Cullen froze, Dorian stood to full height and wrapped his slender fingers around his cock, soap causing a delicious slide for him. 

Cullen reclined in his seat, to better access himself, he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, gasping.   
“Take your clothes off for me, Commander” Dorians voice was low, his gaze intense. Cullen stood and took his shirt off in one swift motion, stumbling out of his boots he knew he wasn’t nearly as graceful as Dorian had been, lust making him clumsy. He slid his breeches down and kicked them away as he heard Dorians breath catch in his throat.  
“You dressed up for me?” Cullen blushed, he wouldn’t call it dressing up, but it was so unlike what he usually wore he thought it probably counted. Cullen preened under Dorians predatory gaze, his cock standing hard and proud in its silken prison, a damp patch of pre-come staining the front.

Dorian rinsed himself with haste, eyes never leaving Cullens cock.   
“Look at you in your pretty silk all for me, does it feel nice? Gliding against your skin? Look at how wet you’re making them Amatus, you going to come in those pretty smalls? Ruin them beautifully with your seed?” Cullen moaned and cupped himself, Dorian climbed out as quickly and elegantly as he could manage, closing the space between them.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss was hot, rough, all need. Dorians hands threaded into Cullens hair and pulled lightly, exposing his neck Cullen moaned low in his throat and Dorian set to work kissing and nibbling the crook of his neck. They stumbled their way to Dorians bed where Cullen was roughly pushed onto the mattress, he lay breathless and wanting as Dorian crawled up his body, laying heated kisses on his skin as he went. 

His face was now level with Cullens cock and he couldn’t help but admire it, he pressed a kiss to Cullens abdomen, just above the waistband, Cullen jerked his hips slightly, seeking friction. 

Cullen fisted the bed sheets, grinding his teeth together he tilted his head back eyes screwed shut, this was torture. Glorious torture.   
“Look at me Cullen, I want to watch you come undone” Cullen met Dorians smoldering gaze, slack jawed and panting. Dorian maintained eye contact as he licked Cullens length through the silk. Cullen groaned, his cock twitching, leaking under Dorians ministrations. 

“Please Dori please, I need more” Cullen gasped at the cool air as Dorian lifted his hips and slid the silk off. Dorian was trying to go slow, trying to draw everything out but his own need was pushing him to go faster. He knelt up and rummaged in a bed side draw for oil, he gazed down at Cullen, flushed and beautiful, trusting him entirely, Dorian kissed him deeply. He pulled back and lay his fingers on Cullens kiss swollen lips,  
“Suck” Cullens eyes darkened, he sucked Dorians fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head slightly, running his tongue over the length of each finger, teasing the tips with his teeth.  
“Fasta vass” Dorian breathed. Eyes mesmerised. 

He pulled his hand away and slid back down Cullens stomach, laying comfortably between his legs. He circled his spit slicked fingers around Cullens hole, he mouthed Cullens balls, Cullen covered his eyes with his arm, Dorian shifted them so his legs were resting on the mages shoulders. He grazed his teeth over the underside of Cullens cock, he dipped a finger into the oil, wanting to make this as comfortable for the warrior as he could. 

He sucked the swollen head of Cullens cock into his mouth as his finger breached his entrance. Cullen groaned Dorians name. He began pumping his finger as he bobbed his head. It didn’t take Dorian long to find that sweet spot inside the Commander, soon enough his eyes were rolling and his shouting were echoing around the room. Dorian had three fingers buried deep in Cullens arse when he felt his balls draw up, his cock impossibly hard in his mouth.   
“Dorian I’m so close.. I can’t.. I need to – please! Ah! Ah!” Cullen babbled, his muscles locking up, he came hard down Dorians throat, panting, he felt boneless.

Dorian pulled off and out of Cullen, oiling up his cock he lined himself up with Cullens puckered ring, his face inches from the Commanders.   
“Please, please need to feel you, want you to fuck me, fill me with come” Cullen wrapped his legs around Dorians waist, pulling him closer he was breathing hard in Dorians ear, it took all of Dorians willpower not to bury himself instantly. 

He pushed in slowly, but steadily, buried to the hilt and stilled, giving Cullen time to adjust. Dorian was moments from coming, he steadied his breathing and tried not to focus on the tight wet velvet heat wrapped around his aching cock, Cullen was still spasming in the aftershocks of his orgasm, arse gripping Dorians cock deliciously. Cullen lay, with his head back staring at Dorian in awe.  
“Are you okay?” Dorians voice rough.  
“Yes, so full Dori please..” he sighed and closed his eyes, hips pushing against Dorians, urging him to move. 

Dorian started with slow, shallow thrusts, nailing his oversensitive prostate, Cullen let loose the most delicious sounds. Dorian pulled out entirely and sunk back in in one motion, electing a groan from both men. He repeated, again and again until he was fucking into Cullen hard, his breaths being forced from his body in heady gasps. Dorian alternated between watching his face, and watching his own cock sink into his beautiful arse. Cullen was soon hard again, cock bouncing between them, Dorian pulled out and knelt back. 

“Turn over” Cullen hastily obeyed, balancing himself on all fours he heard Dorian rooting around in the draw again,  
“I believe you mentioned something about being bound?” Cullen felt silk run along his back, he moaned and lay forwards, head resting on the pillow he crossed his arms behind his back. Dorian tied his wrists together loosely, so he could wriggle out of them if he truly wanted to.  
“Amatus, may I gag you?” His voice sultry, all Cullen could manage was an eager nod, he parted his lips and Dorian slid a silk scarf between his teeth, tying it behind his head.  
“Oh look at you, all tied up like a pretty present for me” Dorian could barely contain himself, he pressed the head of his cock into Cullens hole, and thrust shallowly, so only the head breached him, teasing them both.  
“So beautiful like this, so good for me hm?”

Dorian slid all the way in, this angle making him go deeper, Cullen groaned into his gag, face buried in the pillow. With no leverage he was powerless, all he could do was take it. His cock hung heavy between his legs, leaking continuously. Dorian gripped his hips and pounded into his tight wet hole, grunting with the effort, Cullens whole body moved with every thrust, his moans muffled by silk. Dorian went faster still, hitting that sweet spot so much it almost hurt. Cullen sobbed, he needed to come, needed to feel Dorian come. 

“I’m so close Cullen, going to come, going to fill up that greedy hole of yours so much it’ll be leaking out of you for days” Cullen whined at Dorians filthy words. He could feel his release building, stronger than he’d felt before. Dorian reached around and fisted Cullens cock roughly, pre-come easing the way, Cullen roared into his gag as his body grew tense, muscles clamped, his vision swam, his orgasm hit him like a hurricane. He was shaking, come shooting onto the bed. Dorian shouted and with aborted thrusts came deep inside the Commander. Cullen could feel the warmth of it. 

They stayed like that for a while, just panting. Dorian pulled out of Cullen with an obscene wet sound and undid his wrist bindings. He undid the knot behind Cullens head and slid the scarf away from his mouth. Cullen rolled onto his back, boneless, eyes closed. Dorian kissed his flushed face.

“Was that okay?” Dorian was concerned, in the heat of the moment, that he’d gotten carried away.  
“It was perfect, YOU are perfect” Cullen smiled at him lazily, filling Dorians heart and quelling his doubts.  
“Love you”  
“Love you, too” Dorian climbed under the blanket and curled up, Cullen lay behind him, warm chest pressed against his back, he wrapped his arms around Dorian, chuckling into his hair.  
“What’s funny?” Dorian enquired, already half way asleep.  
“You’re still the little spoon” He laughed, Dorian laughed despite himself. They slipped into sleep, sated and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! All the hits, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Will be adding more to the series so keep an eye out!


End file.
